Flashes Before Your Eyes
Sinopse Na ilha principal Desmond encontra Hurley e Charlie saqueando o estoque pessoal de Sawyer (de comida, remédios e muitas revistas pornográficas). Desmond leva os dois até a floresta para encontrar-se com Sayid e Locke. Locke diz a Hurley e Charlie que Eko está morto e que eles precisam agir para manter o pânico no acampamento o mínimo possível. Durante a conversa, Desmond começa a ficar nervoso, e de repente começa a correr para o grupo em direção à costa. Desmond tirou sua camisa e mergulhou no mar onde Claire estava se afogando. Desmond salva Claire do afogamento e a ressucita na praia, enquanto Charlie fica do seu lado gritando e ficando em seu caminho. Mais tarde, Charlie quer saber como Desmond soube que Claire estava se afogando, e pensa que deixando Desmond bêbado ele poderá fazê-lo falar. Hurley e Charlie começam a beber um whisky escocês MacCutcheon com Desmond, e eles têm alguns momentos de curtição. Charlie pergunta a ele como sabia do afogamento, e Desmond começa a ir embora. Charlie chama Desmond de covarde e ele devolve o insulto derrubando Charlie no chão e tentando estrangulá-lo. Neste ponto Desmond começa a se lembrar do que aconteceu a ele depois de ter virado a chave. Déjà vu O contador regressivo atinge o zero e inicia-se o modo de falha de sistema. Desmond arranca em direção a estante de livros e procura a chave de emergência. Ele vai para baixo do piso, diz "Eu te amo Penny" e vira a chave. Tudo a sua volta fica branco e sua vida passa diante de seus olhos. Ele acorda deitado num chão de madeira com o que parece sangue sobre ele e sobre o chão. Ele olha a sua volta e ve uma lata de tinta vermelha e uma escada virada ao seu lado. Penny corre até ele e pergunta se está tudo bem. Ele reconhece que está em seu velho flat no passado. Encantando por estar de volta com Penny, ele a beija e a abraça. Desmond está dando nó em sua gravata e percebe o horário no relógio (1:08). Penny então ajuda-o a dar o nó e ele fala para ela sobre a satisfação dele em tê-la em seu apartamento. Eles conversam sobre o encontro que Desmond irá ter com seu pai, e Penny diz que se isto não der certo, não seria o "o fim do mundo". Esta frase perturbou Desmond, especialmente quando ele ouviu o som do contador regressivo bipando - mas ele percebe que é apenas o microondas. Penny pergunta de está tudo bem com ele e ele diz que foi apenas um déjà vú. Desmond anuncia sua chegada à recepcionista da Corporação Widmore. Um entregador chega com uma 'encomenda para 815'. A menção do "815" trouxe uma visão dos números na mente de Desmond e logo depois volta a si. Sr Widmore discute com Desmond seu currículo. Ele havia sido designer de palco na Companhia Real Shakespear. Ele não se graduou em nenhuma universidade pois teve que cuidar de seus irmãos após algo que aconteceu a seu pai. Ele não havia experiência militar. Desmond então comprimenta o Sr Widmore pelo seu barco em escala e ele diz que sua empresa está promovendo uma corrida através do mundo, isto faz com que Desmond tenha a visão de seu futuro barco.. Ele oferece a Desmond um cargo no departamento administrativo, mas Desmond diz a ele que ele não está ali pelo emprego. Ao invés disto, ele quer pedir permissão para se casar com Penny. Widmore chama isto de um gesto nobre e pega uma garrafa de whisky escocês MacCutcheon e dois copos. Mas ele somente coloca um pouco em um dos copos, dizendo que aquele gole vale mais que Desmond irá ganhar em um mês. E compartilhar com ele seria um desperdício por que ele nunca seria um grande homem. E se ele não merecia beber de seu whisky, por que deveria casar-se com sua filha? Nesta cena Desmond nota um quadro na parede do escritório do sr Widmore que faz referências aos fatos acontecidos na ilha: um urso polar, um buda de cabeça para baixo e a palavra "namaste". Curiosamente, no momento em que o quadro é mostrado com mais detalhes ele está invertido horizontalmente, como se fosse visto por um espelho. Todas as posições dos objetos e dos personagens também estão invertidas, levando a crêr que se trata de um erro de edição. Em todo o resto da cena as posições estão normail, inclusive quando o quado é mostrado de relance. Do lado de fora, Desmond encontra Charlie tocando violão e cantando "Wonderwall" na calçada. Desmond fala que o conhece e tem a visão de Charlie na falha de sistema na escotilha. Desmond então diz que sabe o nome de Charlie, mas ele aponta para um cartaz escrito o nome dele. Ele começa a lembrar-se da hora desta experiência e que iria começar a chover. Exatamente após isso, começou a cair. Desmond procura seu amigo Donovan numa biblioteca de pesquisa, onde é físico, para perguntar a ele sobre viagem no tempo. Desmond perguntou a ele se era possível ele reviver parte de sua vida, mas Donovan sugeriu que ele estava louco e estava reagindo assim devido a sua falha com Widmore, dando um papel importante na ilha. Donovan disse que se ele estivesse revivendo sua vida, ele deveria lembra-se do que aconteceria em seguida. Desmond diz que ele não se lembra de tudo, mas quando a música "Make Your Own Kind of Music" começa a tocar na jukebox ele tem outra visão. Ele diz que o Graybridge iria fazer 2 gols nos 2 últimos minutos e ganharia o jogo. Logo em seguida Jimmy Lennon entraria no pub e acertaria o garçom com um pedaço de madeira por causa que ele lhe devia dinheiro. Então eles assistiram ao jogo, mas o time falhou ao tentar fazer o gol. Desmond, desapontado, aceita o conselho de Donovam a seguir sua vida e casar-se com Penny. Desmond chega em casa e diz a Penny que não conseguiu o emprego. Ela sugere então para eles sairem e celebrarem a ocasião, pois ela o ama. Ele pergunta porque ela o ama e ela diz que é por causa que ele é um bom homem e ela tem experiência em reconhecer isto. Eles se beijam. Desmond procura por anéis numa joalheria. Sra. Hawking pergunta a ele se é sua primeira vez e qual seria sua faixa de preço. Desmond diz que ele não é um homem sofisticado e ela encontra um anel para ele que não irá 'cegar uma rainha' mas ainda sim "tem a faísca da vida". Ele diz que irá levar o anel e ela diz "não, você não irá". Sra Hawking diz para o atônito Desmond que ele não pegará o anel, porque ele não iria comprá-lo e que no final ele acabaria na ilha e terminaria virando a chave de emergência. "Caso não faça isso, David Desmond Hume, cada um de nós morreremos." Sra. Hawking decide que Desmond precisa ser persuadido e leva-o para fora. Ela compra algumas castanhas e aponta para um homem de tênis vermelho. Desmond teoriza que ela é realmente sua subconciência mas ela apenas sorri. Desmond diz estar determinado a casar-se com Penny, mas Sra. Hawking diz que isto não irá acontecer. Repentinamente um andaime cai e mata o homem de tênis vermelho. Desmond acusa Sra. Hawking de saber o que iria acontecer e perguntou a ela o porque dela não ter impedido isto. Ela disse que não importaria, pois se tivesse avisado sobre isso, o universo iria encontrar o "curso certo" e encontraria outra maneira de forçar o caminho preescrito. Desmond olha novamente o anel. Desmond vai ao encontro com Penny e pára ver um poster de recrutamento da Royal Scots. Ele a encontrou próximo a ponte de Londres e é abordado por um fotógrafo. Penny convence ele a tirar uma foto juntos. Então ele puxa para baixo alguns cenários até eles encontram um que agrada a Penny e ele tira seu casaco, então eles se abraçam e a foto, que Desmond carrega com ele na ilha, é tirada. Desmond olha fixamente para a foto e lhe ocorre a realização do fato. Ele fiz a Penny que ele não é o homem de que ela precisa e eles não podem ficar juntos. Ela corre chorando e ele atira o anel para dentro do Rio Tâmisa. Desmond volta ao pub e olha a garrafa de whisky escocês MacCutcheon mas ele acaba pedindo pelo mais barato. Desmond diz ao garçom que ele acha que cometeu o maior erro de sua vida e que ele tinha a impressão de já tê-lo cometido antes. "Make Your Own Kind of Music" começa a tocar na jukebox novamente e Desmond vê outro jogo de futebol na televisão mas nesta hora o time faz um gol. Excitado por esta visão do futuro estar correta, ele decide que ainda tem chance de mudar tudo. A terceira parte de sua predição é verdadeira também, e Jimmy Lennon entra violentamente no bar para acertar as contas com o garçom. Jimmy golpeia o garçom com um bastão e Desmond grita para ele abaixar-se, fazendo com que o bastão acerte Desmond. O mundo de Desmond se esvaece e ele acorda nú na floresta, com escoriações por todo o corpo devido a implosão da escotilha, e também sente a dor onde teve o impacto com o bastão. Ele correu para a escotilha e ficou surpreso quando viu o buraco no chão. Entre os destroços ele encontrou sua fotografia. Ele chorou e pediu para que fosse lhe dado outra chance para mudar o passado. Voltando a ilha principal Depois do Déjà vu, retornamos a Desmond em cima de Charlie, estrangulando-o, enquanto Hurley tenta puxá-lo. Ele então tira Desmond e ele começa a soluçar. Eles se desculpam e Desmond diz a Charlie que ele é um bom homem. Ele diz que quando virou a chave, sua vida passou diante de seus olhos, mas quando ele acordou estava de volta na floresta, as visões não haviam parado. Charlie pergunta se Desmond salvou Claire depois de ver uma visão dela se afogando. Desmond diz que Charlie é que foi salvo realmente. Primeiro ele disse que Charlie seria eletrocutado pelo raio, e que viu Charlie se afogando na tentativa de resgatar Claire. Ele disse que embora ele tivesse salvo Charlie ambas as vezes, o universo irá inevitávelmente seguir o "curso correto". Que não importaria quantas vezes ele tentasse, Charlie iria morrer. Curiosidades * O Quadro no escritório de Charles Widmore tinha a palavra "Namaste" ao contrário, com um urso polar e uma gravura de ponta-cabeça de uma estátua do buddha. Este quadro é mostrado a direita do Desmond, e ele estava sentado a direita de Widmore numa sala com uma cadeira entre ele e o quadro, mas em ambos as cenas e depois do closeup onde ele vira a direita e ve o barco em escala, nós podemos ver que ele está sentando a esquerda de Widmore e a cadeira está do outro lado. Além disso o quadro não está lá. Em um outro ângulo, há um quadro indentificável, mas com certa semelhança, inclusive a palavra 'Namaste'. Será uma inferência a um Universo invertido? Ou será um erro de continuidade proposital, para bagunçar a cabeça dos fãs? Esta mesma técnica é utilizada por Stanley Kubrick no filme "Laranja Mecânica", onde ele, propositalmente, troca a posição dos pratos na mesa e o nível de vinho nas garrafas várias vezes, de modo a causar desorientação ao espectador. * A empresa que fabrica a tinta vermelha que Desmond estava utilizando para pintar as paredes de seu flat eh chamada "FUTURO". * A companhia que fez a tinta que Desmond estava pintando as paredes de seu flat era chamada de Tintas "FUTURO". * No campo de futebol do jogo que Desmond estava assistindo, havia propagandas para Chocolate Apollo, Fundação Hanso, Oceanic Airlines, Mr. Clucks, Fraldas Butties e duas empresas chamadas KRONOS. Referências Culturais * O Almirante McCutcheon que Charles Widmore menciona a Desmond era um personagem da refilmagem do clássico 20.000 Léguas Submarinas (de Júlio Verne). * Building a Mystery de Sarah McLachlan foi tocada no fundo enquanto Desmond se preparava para sua entrevista de emprego. * Charlie tocava Wonderwall (Oasis) quando Desmond o encontra na rua. :* Estes lugares onde o déjà vu acontecem devem ser em torno do ano de 1995, quando Wonderwall tinha sido lançado. :* A letra que Charlie canta é: "Because maybe, you´re gonna be the one who saves me..." (Porque talvez, você seja meu salvador...). Desmond salvou Charlie do raio e do afogamento. * A música tocada na jukebox do bar chama-se Make Your Own Kind of Music, de Cass Eliot e pode ser ouvida nos epísódios , e . * O livro que Hurley está lendo é Laughter in the Dark (Gargalhadas na Escuridão) de Vladimir Nabokov. * O título das revistas fictícias de Sawyer é PLAYPEN, uma contração de Playboy e Penthouse. Veja Também Screencaps do episódio Flashes Before Your Eyes Links Externos *Press Release *Trailer Americano *Trailer Canadense Category:EpisódiosCategory:3ª Temporada